My Lady
by AristaWebb
Summary: He couldn't help it. She was so close and smiling so nicely. She was just so beautiful. He closed the distance, pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her sweetly. It took two heartbeats. One for him to doubt. Two for her to respond.


His shorts were pushed down around his thighs, only far enough to free his straining erection which he fisted frantically. Sweat trickled down his back, tracing a rapidly cooling line through the centre. Shuddering with his head thrown back, pressed into the fencing crest above his bed and feet tangled in the dark blue sheets. He didn't notice the silhouette that cast him into shadow but he nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock at the window broke the silence.

His left hand jerked away as his right frantically grabbed for whatever it could to cover himself. Green eyes snapped wide open and cast about frantically, chest heaving both from his earlier exercises and the shock.

When the world settled into focus she was standing on his windowsill.

Or at least, her toes were perched delicately on the lip of the grey frames that held the sheets of glass in place. One hand was pressed against the glass, the other fisted, paused mid knock. She seemed to have been looking for him too as her gaze only just settled on him.

His heart nearly stopped when she smiled.

The muscles in his cheeks had him smiling dazedly back before his brain had really caught up.

The effect of the interruption on his turgidity was rapidly being overturned and he hastened to correct his state of dress in as subtle a manner as he could manage as he rolled out of bed to great her.

She looked resplendent, head to toe in red and dotted all over with black spots. Shining eyes and glossy hair reflecting the moonlight that had her backlit and had cast the long shadow that reached all the way to his bed.

"Ladybug," he breathed by way of greeting as he flung open one of the few moving panes.

"Adrian," she smiled, "I'm so glad you're safe." She took the unspoken invitation. Falling like water through the narrow gap and landing with soundless grace. His mouth had gone dry when her hip had brushed his shoulder in the decent.

"O-oh of course, yes I'm safe, why?" words tumbled out, the site of her was still doing things to his brain and…well…maybe she wouldn't notice in the dark.

"Just an illusion, but I wanted to check just to be safe, sorry if I woke you," she smiled brightly and his heart thundered in his chest.

She was only a step away.

"Well," she fidgeted a little, "I best go," she reached for the window pain.

"Wait," he grasped her free hand and she looked at him, "Ladybug wait."

"What is it Adrian?"

"Does anyone ever thank you?" he was still holding her hand. "Because I-I want to thank you." She hadn't pulled away.

She cupped his face, "That's very sweet," she smiled. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat.

He couldn't help it. She was so close and smiling so nicely. She was just so beautiful. He closed the distance, pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her sweetly.

It took two heartbeats.

One for him to doubt.

Two for her to respond.

She melted softly against him, hands at his collar bone as his arm snaked around her waist and the other tangled in her midnight hair. His tongue swept her lips. She opened beneath him, her arms around his neck now. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs brushed her cheeks, grazed the miraculous in her ears as she eased away from him. Her lips were shining from his tongue, swollen and red and every instinct he had begged him to claim them again.

"That was quite the thank you." She smiled almost shyly, her cheeks flushed red under her mask and her eyes crinkled playfully upward. Long lashes dark and casting alluring shadows in the half-light across her eyes. He studied the minute details of her face he'd never had opportunity to consider before. Her gaze flickered downwards and he saw what it landed on.

The tent in his shorts.

"Oh Adrian," he shuddered at the way she whispered his name, "Is this all for me?" he nodded into her neck, "Let me take care of you."

The hair on his arms stood on end as The Miraculous Ladybug sank to her knees before him and seemed to look to him for permission with her red gloved fingers hooked into the waistband of his designer shorts.

He nodded and watched in fascination as she eased them down his legs, his cock sprang free and caught her cheek. He froze. She giggled. Then she was looking up at him again as her tongue rolled out and her lips closed over the head. He jerked. She stilled his hips firmly.

All he could do was sink back against the window, pressing his flushed cheek into the night-cooled glass as her too warm mouth sunk inch by inch around him. His hands wove into and tugged at her hair as he fought to keep standing as she worked him. He could feel her tongue rolling around him as she alternated a rhythm of sucking on the tip and bobbing her head. Knelt on the floor as she was her suit stretched over her lightly muscled thighs and her adorable ass pressed into her heals. He'd lost count of the times he'd wanted to reach for that ass. To mould it with his fingers, hoist her up, grind into her, so many fantasies all mixed together and-

She spluttered only a little and swallowed, pulling away slowly and holding him stead with one hand while she tongued the head clean.

He flushed bright red. From embarrassment this time and less from arousal. That hadn't taken long.

She rose to standing, and kissed his cheek, "I'm flattered."

She was being so accommodating. So kind. He didn't want kind.

"We're not done."

She made a surprised face before he crushed her to him in a fierce kiss, a bonfire compared to their earlier candle. He backed her up into the couch, cupping her thigh and encouraging her to wrap one of her legs around his waist as he lowered her to sit on the arm. He pulled away and she was all bright eyed attention now. He couldn't get over the feeling of her suit, so different from the leather of his own. He didn't know fabric well enough to liken the texture, but he appreciated how it pulled in all the right ways, how it curved with her.

He dropped kisses against her jaw, his hands roaming freely as his mouth made a journey south, trailing kisses to her breasts. She gasped softly as her pressed them together at the sides, kissing all around her breasts until he felt taught buds hidden underneath. He fastened his mouth over one and sucked hard. She arched into him, hands flying to the back of his head as she cried out. In alarm or pleasure he couldn't tell, but he continued to suckle, trusting her to tell him if he was doing it wrong. Instead she was massaging the back of his head, encouraging him on, he felt her thighs shifting against his sides as she squirmed. He gave the other nipple the same, scraping teeth lightly this time and feeling her jump but not pull away. He released her breasts then, kissing the valley between them as he continued down, hooking his arms under her knees and feeling her calves on his back.

He put his arms around her and looked up, "May I?"

She stroked his hair and he all but purred, "You may."

He kissed between her legs. It was an odd sensation, to work through fabric but the noises she made when he swiped his tongue around were more than encouraging. But the angle wasn't right. He tugged her forward and she yelped, barely perched on the edge of the arm now and having to occupy her hands with holding herself upright. He had a better view now. He could see where the fabric was damp, see how it clung to the mounds between her legs. He felt around with the tip of his tongue till he found the apex of her sex, then closed his lips around and sucked hard.

She gave another cry and half reached for him, toppling backwards until her torso was strewn over the seats. He alternated licking and sucking, tracing letters, flicking, anything he could think of and still she cried out. Her hands, now free, were twining into his hair, pressing fiercely at the back of his head. His nose pressed up against her pubis as he made stroking motions with his tongue. One leg was still hooked over his shoulder , the other gaped open to the side, he could see the outline of her hip bones where she was arched.

He trailed the fingers of his left hand up her leg, felt her jerk as he traced the curve of her ass, tracing the grove till he found where his tongue had mapped out before. It was kind of like looking at a map of Paris. His tongue was focused on the fork in the river Sienne and his fingers were about to enter Notre Dame.

The fabric gave a little and he felt two of his fingers sink almost two knuckles deep into a damp warmth akin to the feeling of her mouth on his cock.

"Adrian!"

Oh he'd give anything to hear her cry his name like that again.

"Faster Adrian please!"

He was helpless. He stroked and thrust with his fingers as much as the fabric would allow, made frantic motions with his tongue until she cried his name in such a long and deep way and arched her back so much he thought she'd break.

She shuddered, but in the jerking aftermath of her orgasm most of her weight had shifted in his direction. Boneless she slipped off the couch and into his lap, one leg still folded over his shoulder at the knee, the other crumpled to the side. She was breathing hard, her shoulders resting against the side of the couch and the heat rolling off her was intense.

He seized her mouth in another kiss, but his tongue was sore and they were both out of breath so it became a series of half kisses, short and passionate and full of meaning they couldn't put words to in this state. His heart was thundering in his chest. He didn't know whether to tell her he was hard again. Whether to ask for more.

It seems his body was willing to ask for him, rolling his hips into hers until his cock lent against the sodden crotch of her suit.

"Oh."

Her mouth formed a perfect o that he couldn't resist slipping his tongue into. He rolled his hips again since she didn't seem to be saying no. He felt her leg slip off his shoulder as she settled into a more comfortable position straddling his lap, his cock underneath her now.

"The suit doesn't open," she whispered into his ear. He deflated. She knew, of course she knew and of course it didn't. It's not like he'd ever seen a zip. Why would magic suits need zips. "But-" his cock twitched, "I have an idea."

She smiled at him mysteriously and got up, backing up towards the bed, "Come here Adrian," she beckoned.

He didn't know what compelled him. But he crawled to her, it wasn't far, and he loved the way she stroked his hair. He followed her up onto the bed, they were both kneeling, facing each other and her gloved hand closed once more around his still-sensitive cock, stroking a few times before she positioned him between her thighs. She pressed her legs together and he felt the soft warm suit covered flesh close around him. The heat from her quim along the top of his cock was intense and he groaned.

He reached around her, taking her by the back of the thighs and pushed until they were flush together. He felt the fabric slide over his cock, delicious friction and heat. She moaned into his ear and he realised what she wanted. He wanted it too.

He took control then, gripping her hips hard and setting a rhythm rocking backwards and forwards, rolling up into her. Her arms were locked tight around his neck and she moaned into his ear and mouthed wetly at his neck. They were both frantic now, wild jerking movements and even though they were both sensitive and practically begging for each other release wouldn't come.

"Turn around," he growled into her ear and she nodded. Drawing away long enough to position herself on all fours. He tried to get his cock between her legs but hers were shorter than his and the angle wasn't right. He scrambled backwards till his feet were on the floor, grabbed her by the waist and yanked her backwards till she was practically standing on his feet. He nudged her legs together with his and plunged between her thighs again, curving around her so he could massage her breasts while he thrust.

He could feel her starting to shake again, he tugged at her nipples and the sound out of her mouth was intoxicating. He reached for her chin, pulling her into a kiss so he could swallow the sounds pouring out of her mouth. Then he felt it. The quivering stopped as her body pulled taught, all from a kiss. Undone by a kiss and undone by her, he felt himself release again, thrusting wantonly as the orgasm rolled through him.

"My lady-" he gasped into her mouth.

"Chat."

.

.

.

"Chat Noire! Are you there?"

Adrian just about stayed upright on all fours from where he was jacking furiously into his sheets as he came. Looking down at his right hand, fingers splayed to support the weight of his fantasy, where his ring was flashing and Ladybug's melodic voice was calling his name in not nearly as sexy a way as she had been.

The sounds of his kwami munching on camembert reached his ears, "Do you have to eat /now/?" he groaned. Beyond embarrassment by now.

"Better the room smells of cheese," Plagg replied sarcastically and Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Chat Noire? I think we have an Akuma situation, I'll meet you by the Tower!"

Adrian took a second to clean himself off before activating the response signal in his ring, "I'm coming Ladybug!"

Plagg snorted.

"Plagg, transforme moi!"

.

.

.

 **So I've been playing Assassin's Creed Unity (it's set in Paris) and watched the Christmas special of Ladybug (anyone else hyped for season 2?) and I felt the itch. I missed writing. Even if it is writing smut. But hey, you wouldn't be here, if you didn't like smut.**

 **This one kind of took a turn of its own. I've read a lot of confident, top, sex-knowledgeable Chat/Adrian stories and I was all set to write one, then this 16 year-old bordering on virginal, I have no idea what I'm doing but it's my fantasy so maybe it's work Adrian came out and who am I to refuse a muse?**

 **So maybe it's not the kink fest 'A Game of Cat and Mouse' fans were perhaps thinking it'd be but I had fun. Writing it that is.**

 **Again, this is a one-shot, could be considered in the same verse as AGoCaM.**

 **Let me know in a review if you liked it, or if there's a scenario you've been looking for but can't see that anyone's written (to your satisfaction) feel free to drop me a bell. If inspired I may try my hand at it.**

 **Joyeux Noël (belatedly)!**


End file.
